Athletic gloves are commonly used in a variety of sports. Typical athletic gloves are designed to provide padding or cushioning to a player's fingers while providing a maximum amount of flexibility for a player's fingers. For instance, some athletic gloves have been configured to limit a maximum extension (e.g., straightening the joint resulting in an increase of angle, or moving the base of the fingers away from the palm of the hand) and a maximum abduction (e.g., a lateral movement away from the axial line, or movement of the fingers away from the middle finger) of the player's fingers in order to prevent injury of the player's hand. Some conventional gloves provide padding for the player's fingers and palms in order to further limit strain or injury when the hand experiences a contact force with a sporting object, such as a ball.
Such conventional gloves are commonly designed to provide maximum flexibility and versatility in the movement of the player's fingers, where injury is a primary concern for limiting any movement. Accordingly, conventional gloves have not been designed to limit adduction, (e.g., movement of the fingers toward the axial line, or movement of the fingers toward the middle finger), as adduction injuries are typically not a concern and are not a commonplace sporting injury. Rather, adduction of the fingers toward one another is conventionally desirable in athletic gloves, whereby hyperextension may be averted for various sports.